Summary Administrative Core This core will maintain and enhance an optimally synergistic environment for the proposed research. The efforts of the director (Hogquist), associate director (Jenkins), and staff (Bethke), will be to enhance the interactions of the group, carry out proper management of program resources, and arrange for Program evaluations. All of these we expect will maximize the productivity of the Program.